Dahlia's Body
by Pichu Gal
Summary: Dahlia Hawthorne is sacrificed to the Devil in return for fame and riches, but the ritual goes wrong and Dahlia is possessed. The narrator, Iris Hawthorne, thinks back to what happened that night, and the events leading up to the murder of her own sister. Loosely based around the movie Jennifer's Body. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Pichu Gal here.

I kind of had this lightbulb moment. People around here know the horror/comedy Jennifer's Body, right? With Megan Fox? Well, I was thinking- Dahlia Hawthorne really seems like Jennifer Check. So, you get my line of thinking? Of course, you don't have to watch the movie to understand the story, and you most certainly do NOT need to watch the movie to enjoy the story. Plus, this fanfic is loosely based around the movie.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with the Phoenix Wright franchise.

* * *

_My name is Iris Hawthorne. I'm in prison for the murder of my very own sister, and kept on a tight leash because of my powers. What powers, you ask? I can fly, and I'm terribly strong. But hey, it's not MY fault I'm here. It's all because of my greedy little sister-wait. Come to think of it, it's not her fault either. I guess I should just blame my sister's favourite band, The Satanic Rockers. Yes, that's who I'm blaming. You think that's weird? Get this-before their rise to the top, they tried to make a sacrifice to Satan in return for fame and riches. Ugh, what losers. Wait, you want to hear my story? Okay, long story short, I lost my sister to the devil, and I had to kill her in order to stop her. More? What do you mean, there's more? Sigh. Fine. It all started when Dahlia convinced me to go to the concert..._

"IRIS! COME ON, HURRY UP, I DON'T WANT TO BE LAAATE!"

"Shut up, Dahlia. I don't want to go anyways."

_She was pouting and whining like crazy, you know? She was like any other annoying sibling. Imagine how shocked I was when she changed! What? No, I'm not skipping ahead. Well, okay, maybe a little._

"Mom said that you're coming, and you are most definitely coming."

_Oh, my God! Like, she was just so, so, annoying, you know? Even though she was older, and supposedly more mature- hm? Oh, right._

"Ugh, fine. Let me get my purse. Hey- stop squealing already! It's just a band!"

"Sorry, not sorry. I'll meet you out front!"

_Like personally, I didn't have any interest in them at all. Why was my sister so overly obsessed? Hell knows, because literally, it does- Don't you dare tell me to shut up about this thing, she was so immature! Anyways, I got my stuff, and she drove us over to their concert. Jeez, it was so loud in there. And no, I love my sister. I may have hated her when she was being a- hey, don't cover my mouth like that! Do you want me to tell the story or not? Okay good. About halfway through the concert, this really weird fire burst out, and boy am I GLAD that we were late, because everyone at near the front of the stage was dead in seconds. The Rockers (which was what they were called before they were The Satanic Rockers) managed to escape before the fire even started, which makes me wonder: How the hell did they know about the fire? Did they start it? I have no idea. I just know that by the time we exited, The lead singer approached Dahlia._

"Hey, wanna come back to the van with us? It's not safe out here."

_Dahlia looked like she was going to faint._

"Um, yeah, definitely! Come on, Iris!"

_Oh, but of course. I wasn't allowed to go._

"Sorry, it's pretty crowded in the van. I only have room for one of you guys."

_Obviously, Lia was dying to go with them, and that's when I noticed a menacing glint in the singer's eyes. But I let her go anyways, thinking that I was just tired and seeing things. God, no, no, I made the worst mistake of my life, it should have been me going with them, I should have died instead! But she went, and I followed silently. The lead singer's stupidity is also to blame for her death, I suppose. They needed a virgin to sacrifice, and even though Dahlia was seventeen, she had already lost her virginity. The band stabbed her in the heart, and this weird black smoke came out of the floor. Upon closer inspection, I saw that there was a drawing on the floor, but I couldn't make out what it was. Damn my height! When the black smoke entered her body to seize her "pure" soul, it got trapped, and Dahlia woke up. Her stab wounds healed almost instantaneously, and her hair flew up and around her face, concealing her expression. By then, I was too much of a coward to keep watching, and I ran home. _

_I ran home and entered a nightmarish sleep filled with visions of Dahlia being stabbed, only to be woken up by a rustling sound downstairs. The rush of adrenaline was relief, in a way. I grabbed my katana and- yes, I own a katana. Dude, I'm a very skilled swordsman. Another reason to not mess with me. I grabbed my katana and quietly made my way downstairs. I reached the kitchen, where the rustling sound was the loudest, and saw a slender figure eating from the fridge. I took another step forward, and the floor creaked. The figure immediately froze in its tracks. I raised my katana._

"State your name and your business with my food. Tell me the truth, the only truth, and absolutely nothing but the truth. Do you understand? Any violation of my wishes will result in your decapitation with my katana."

_I probably sounded more intimidating and cold than I intended, and the figure subsequently puked up large masses of food. Solid food. The figure looked up at me, and before it could dodge, I slashed. I cut her side pretty badly, and the figure's face finally entered the light. She gawked at me for a while, black liquid oozing out of her side. In shock, I lowered my katana, for I realized who the figure was. She was croaking out sounds, sounds that I can't quite recall, but that my mind heard._

"Iris, help me, I can't... I can't digest this food!"

"Say it ain't so... Oh no, what have I done?!"

_She ran outside, the black liquid leaving a trail through the house. How do you not get that? Don't you see? _

_I maimed my own sister!_

* * *

Well, that seems like a pretty nice place to cut off, wouldn't you say?

I'll be off then.

Pichu Gal, over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Pichu Gal here. What be the haps? Haven't updated in a while. Please don't hate me.

Special thanks to Ringmaster118 and totalgamergeek for reviewing. Here, have a cookie.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Huh? Oh, it's you again. Sorry about yesterday. I freaked out and started crying in front of you. It totally ruins my reputation... Wait, what? You STILL want to hear the rest of the story? Dude, you might as well be a cat. You're so freaking curious. Hey! Don't glare at me. You need me to be a storyteller, remember? Sit, and pay attention._

_Dahlia didn't come back that night. The black ooze trail disappeared into thin air when I went back into the kitchen. It was like she was never here. I went back to my room, but my dreams were plagued with visions of Dahlia's body being torn apart and stabbed with my katana. My mom was a slut, and she usually spent nights outside of the house. I rarely saw her around. My stepsister was murdered, and the wrong person was sent to prison. I just know her killer is out there somewhere, and I'm going to study law to become a prosecutor. My point? Wow, you really are clueless, you know? My family was gone, and nobody knew that Dahlia wasn't... Dahlia._

_The next day at school, I saw Dahlia chatting with her friends next to her locker. In every school, there's that one girl that every girl wants to be friends with, and that boys would die for. That girl was Dahlia. Hell, she was so popular that she sent people my way to shake them off. I was popular for all the wrong reasons. Ya know, there was something different about her. From my angle, I could see hints of green at the corner of her iris. Dahlia has brown eyes, and that green really freaked me out. Nevertheless, I approached her anyways._

"Lia! Hey, I didn't see you come back last night, where were you? Are you okay?"

"Iris, stop worrying. I spent the night with The Rockers." _Liar._

"I'll stop worrying when you take some responsibility. You didn't even call!" _I couldn't stop shivering. She was wearing a crop top, and there wasn't the slightest hint of an injury. Dahlia noticed my shivering, and she reached into her locker. _

"I'll never understand how you can be cold when it's almost summer. You can wear my sweater."

_She tossed the pink monstrosity at my face. I grabbed it and was about to hand it back when I felt someone hug me from behind. It was Phoenix, my boyfriend. Now, I know that I was popular, but I really preferred studying instead of partying. Feenie was a nerd who loved me dearly, and he wanted to be a lawyer in the future. It was our dream to face off against each other in court to find the truth together. I loved the boy, but he was just so socially awkward. Hey! I do NOT have a far off look in m eyes! Shut up! No, we didn't break up. At least, not intentionally. He was kind of... Taken away. I'll get to that later! You're the one who said no jumping._

"Hey, Feenie."

"Hiya!" _He let go of me._

"Well, lovebirds, I'm off to practice." _I forgot about Dahlia._

"What practice?" _Ugh, cheerleading, of course. _

"Cheerleading, duh." _That little obnoxious brat!_

"Alright. See ya later." _I turned around to leave, but she grabbed my shoulder. It kinda hurt. Where did she get all that strength?_

"Oh, wait! Iris! You're going to the football game, right?"

"Nah. I've got better things to do than see you try to break your neck."

"Oh, shut up, Iris." _She huffed and strutted away, her little posse following her. Phoenix kissed me goodbye, something about a Pokemon match?_

_I knew she was up to something. I just knew it, so I went to the football game. At the very end, she approached Apollo Justice, captain of the football team. He had a girlfriend, Athena Cykes, but he cheated on her like crazy. I hated him, and so did Dahlia. So then, why was she flirting with him? Why was she leading him off into the woods? That's when I realized: She was going to the woods! With a boy! Was she going to screw him over? Oh, ew. I really hoped not, and I followed her._

_By the time I got to her little clearing, I saw her jacking Apollo off while making out with him. It was pretty gross, but then Dahlia pushed him against a tree. I was about to cover my eyes, but then I saw a monstrous turn of events. She was kissing down his neck, and then she was biting it! Like, her eyes turned green, and her mouth opened, revealing incredibly sharp and pointy teeth. She bit into his neck again, and tore out a chunk of his throat. She ripped him open and started eating the rest of him. I couldn't watch anymore, and I ran away. I ran as fast as I could back to the school, hoping to never see her again. _

_But, that's what I had to do. I had to confront her. I had so many questions, but not that many answers. The rest of the day was spent working out what I would say to her at home. But what if she attacked me? And what if mom wasn't there? What about Phoenix?_

_By the time I had scootered home, Dahlia was there talking to Klavier Gavin on the phone. _

"Oh my God, Klavier! You know that new movie..._" __Was she planning another attack? No, surely not to Klavier. Unlike the rest of the boys at school, Klavier has been our best friend since preschool. All three of us used to hang out every weekend. He was like a big brother to us. _

"Achtung, Lia. I'll come over next week. Tell Iris I said hi!"

"Will do, Klavier. See ya." _She shut off the phone, and looked up at me. _

"Hey Iris. Klavier says hi." _I really wanted to tell him "Ach mein Gott, du dummkopf!"_

"Okay. Um, okay. Dahlia, I gotta talk to you about something." _My hand gripped the handle of the katana in it's sheath by my side._

"Sure. What about?"

"I followed you into the woods, and I saw you, um, eat, Apollo." _I prayed that she wouldn't attack me. Instead, she threw her head back in laughter. I chuckled nervously. She smiled and faced me. _

"Iris, I only attack boys. Besides, you're my sister. I would never hurt you, and you would never hurt me."

"That goes against what I did last night then."

"It's okay. You didn't know who I was."

"But you're not-"

"Look, Iris. Drop the subject. I'm still the same person."

"Oh, um, okay?"

"Great. I'm going shopping with Robin, and I'll be back soon." _I frowned._

"Alright, Lia. Bye then." _I said as she put on her coat and shoes. She waved and shut the door. When I was sure that she was gone, I grabbed my scooter and rushed to the school library to look in the occult section._

_Someone was going to die tonight._

* * *

Aight, and here is chapter 2!

Drop a review, and I'll get back to you if you have a question or a suggestion. Thanks!

Pichu Gal, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the suuuper late update! *ducks down to avoid tomatoes*

I've been busy with school and stuff, but now I should be able to update more often. Yay?

I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! Help yourself to another cookie.

Also, for those Phantom of the Opera lovers out there, go check out my new PHanfic *ducks again* Phantom Interviews!

On with the story!

* * *

_You again?! Have you honestly never heard me yell "leave me alone" before? What do you want this time?... You want... the rest of the story..? Ugh, you persistent little Delilah! Fine. But only another part. Alright..._

_I was at the school library looking for information that might help me figure out what happened to Dahlia, but I couldn't find anything. By then, it was around, like, midnight. So I went home, praying that Robin would somehow be there at my house or something. I prayed that no Dahlia wouldn't shed any more blood. I scootered onto the driveway and left it at the side of the house, desperate to get inside. After bursting the door open, I saw Dahlia listening to music and humming while doing her literature homework. So far, everything ws normal, before I noticed red on Dahlia's nails. _

"EEEK! DAHLIA, HOW COULD YOU?!" _I remember shrieking. She merely rolled her eyes at me after following my gaze to her nails. _

"I know, I know, such a crime for painting nails red, wow, I'm in sooo much trouble." _She drawled. My hand was already at the hilt of my katana, ready to slice the life out of her, but her eyes flashed a brilliant green before she bared her fangs at me. I laughed at the idea._

"Ha! I see how it is. My sister, my own flesh and blood, thinks she can scare me away with a face like that!" _I drew my sword and went into a fighting stance. _"Listen up, sister. I'm a samurai, and whatever moves you throw at me, I can beat." _Her face contorted into rage before her eyes whitened and narrowed, and the demon within her acknowledged that I, at the moment, was far more superior. Wha- what is it? I'm not bragging! Don't give me that look! ARE YOU SMIRKING? ... oh, hush up. Good. _

_Dahlia threw me a dirty look before I went upstairs. I brushed my teeth, and surfed the internet to see if there was anything at all that I could use against her... if only I knew what she was. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching._

"Mom?" _The footsteps were much to heavy to be Dahlia's._

"Yeah?" _She called back before entering my room. The smell of alcohol filled the air, and I quickly shooed her out. _"Whadisit?" _She slurred, swaying on the spot. _

"Go to bed, mom." _I hated that the fact that my mother was drunk tonight. Out of all the nights, too! I desperately needed to talk to her about Dahlia, but what could I do? She was a horrible mother._

"Goodnight, 'Lia..."_ She muttered and almost tripped walking back to her room. Oh, the horror! My mother couldn't even tell us apart. Sometimes I wished that my dad was alive. He was a sick old man, but he had a heart bigger than the world. When he died, my world was practically shattered-WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE DEVIANT! HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME? STOP YOUR MUMBLING RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN!... What...? You... wanted to slap some sense into me..? Haaagh, I suppose your right. the past is the past, and you can't predict the future. Oh, how that came back to bite me! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It was a Friday afternoon during lunch a few months later that my sister cornered poor Diego, or as his friends called him, Godot. She was looking awfully pale, her usual attractive aura starting to fade away. Nobody else noticed this, mostly because they thought she was pretty no matter what. No, that is most definitely NOT jealousy you're hearing! Get your ears checked! Anyway, Diego looked thoroughly entranced by Dahlia's flirtatious manner. I walked by them slowly, hoping to hear what they were saying. Dahlia's back was to me, and Diego didn't seem to see anything other than Dahlia. I just hoped that Mia would come and interrupt before Dahlia could do any damage. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case._

"So, do you want to come over to my place tonight, big boy?" _Oh, eww. I swear I visibly gagged. _

"Definitely, kitten. Where's it at?"

"I'll text you." _I had a small obsession with musicals, and one of my favourite actors holds my motto. Murder is probably a no-no. Just then, Phoenix came swooping in, picking me up by the waist and swinging me around. Dahlia turned, saw us, and then gagged pointedly at me before smirking and walking away. _

"Why so serious, captain?" _I rolled my eyes. He called me captain because when we were coming up with nicknames for each other, I said I, then he said aye. I-aye, captain, he laughed. Oh , how I miss his laugh... hm? Right, you're still here. _

"Feenie, I need to talk to you about something-"

"So do I! Prom is coming up, captain!"

"R-right. Prom. Yes, indeed it is."

"Iris Hawthorne," _he said, getting on one knee._ "Will you be my date?" _I grinned like an idiot._

"Phoenix Wright, I was born to be your date."

"Great, then you'll see me tonight?"

"Definitely" _I smiled as he waltzed away... Yu gi oh abridged or something?_

_Most definitely a maybe. I still had to find Dahlia and watch her carefully tonight. My boyfriend could wait for a couple hours. Diego could not._

* * *

That seems like a good place to stop. Once again, check out Phantom Interviews, follow me on Instagram ( pichu_gal ) for latest news concerning my fanfics (and other completely insane things lol)!

Drop a review, have a cookie, and I'm off!


	4. Chapter 4

Pichu Gal here!

So, umm, I hope you guys don't mind if I put a little musical scene in this...

Yeah. Also, mature content in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, then pay attention to the warning signs I give.

Anyway, it's dangerous to go alone, so take this! *hands everyone a cookie*

There, all settled?

Los gehts!

* * *

_What on earth are you doing, coming in the middle of the night? Do you have a death wish? Haaaaagh, I suppose another part of my story can't hurt, you undignified swine. Don't glare at me! I can say what I want! _

_That night, I followed Dahlia to a model home. You know, one of those ones that are for display purposes only? She ran up the stairs, and fixed her make up. Maybe she could hear me, maybe she couldn't, but when Diego entered the house, I slipped in silently behind him._

"Kitten?" _he called, looking around wildly._

"Right here, big boy." _I literally gawked at my sister. She was dressed up in fish net leggings, a v-neck see through crop top, and absolutely no underwear. I swear that I swallowed back vomit. Diego smiled as he wandered up the stairs._

"This isn't really your house, is it..?" _he slowly questioned, letting his gaze wander all over Dahlia. What a pervert!_

"No, but it can be our house for tonight... just you and me." _she seductively smiled._

"Hahaha, very funny. Alright, Mia's not here to stop me, so..."_ he jumped on to Dahlia, feircely sucking her neck._

**Rated M**

_I looked away. How dare my sister just give herself away, like a... a... another Black Harriet! How dare she stoop so low as to work the streets like some vaudeville prostitute? I was horrified, to say the least. I was about to slip out the door again before I heard a loud thud and a surprised yelp. But it wasn't the sound of Diego taking her. No, this was the sound of a murder. I quickly hid in the shadows, watching with the most terrified look on my face as I saw her._

"I need you helpless, I need you willing," _She listed with a sadistic look on her face. "A_nd, oh, forgot to mention: I need your life." _Her freaking eyes turned emerald green as her jaws began to open, baring her sharp teeth._

"No way-" _I heard Diego manage to whisper as she sank her teeth into his neck ad tore his throat out. Blood spattered everywhere, and she began to feast on him, just like Apollo. I was scared, oh, I'm not even ashamed to admit it- I was so, so terrified. I was a coward. I should have gone upstairs to behead her. I should have talked to Mia! But now another innocent life was taken, and it was all her fault. I turned on my heels and sprinted away, heading towards Phoenix's house. I needed comfort. I needed someone to talk to. I needed Phoenix Wright._

"Is this lateness of yours going to become a trend, Iris?" _He said as he opened the door. I couldn't hold in my fear anymore, and promptly burst into tears. Poor Phoenix, he thought that it was his fault, and spent an hour trying to calm me down. I opened my mouth to tell him everything, but he took this opportunity to kiss me. When we broke apart, I couldn't help but lose my self in his eyes. _

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears- I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you," _I loved this song so much, and to have him sing it to me was breathtaking. _"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears- I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..." _I took a deep breath and began to sing.__  
_

"Say you'll love me every waking moment... Turn my head with talk of summertime- Say you'll need me with you now, and always... Promise me that all you say is true... That's all I ask of you," _As I said 'you', Phoenix replied._

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light! You're safe, no one will find you... You're fears are far behind you,"

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me," _I smiled._

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude... Say you want me with you here, beside you... Anywhere you go, let me go too... Iris, that's all I ask of you"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!" _I began as he finished his part. _"Say the word, and I will follow you!" _  
_

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." _He sang with me._

"Say you love me," _I begged._

"You know I do!" _He held my face with both hands._

"Love me... that's all I ask of you..." _We harmonized in thirds. He leaned in carefully, then kissed me passionately. That was just... wow. I loved him so much! If only I knew he would be taken away from me! But no. He laid me down gently in the bed, still kissing me, before I figured out what he wanted to. Not that I didn't want it, because I did, but I was still a virgin. _

"Are you sure about this?" _I nervously asked._

"I'm a hundred percent sure-the question is, are you? If you're not ready then it's okay." _Oh Feenie, how I miss your thoughtfulness in this cruel world... HEY! Lay a hand on me again and I swear that you will never hear the end of this story! Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I'll cut the details, because I'm sure you don't want to know how awkward it was, but that night we made love for the first time, and it was great. _

**Not rated M anymore**

_Somewhere off in the distance, Dahlia was up and about, her beauty returned the moment she feasted on poor Diego's flesh. As she crept back into her house, she turned on the light only to find the place empty. Where in the world was her sister? Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was at her little boyfriend's house! Probably being as awkward as ever, she thought with a smirk. That would be okay. She could torture her DEAR sister in the morning..._

* * *

Whale, that was fun. I'm sure most of you can recognize the song, but it's "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera.

Drop a review and tell me what I'm doing wrong (In a non-douche way of course)!

With that, Pichu Gal is signing off!


End file.
